Holidead
| image = Holidead - WOWE pic.png | names = Holidead Cami Fields (WWE) Kairian Osore Blue Holiday | height = 5 ft 4 in (1.63 m) | weight = 150 lbs (68 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Knokx Pro Wrestling Academy David Heath (KPA) Reno Anoa'i (KPA) Solofa Fatu, Jr. (KPA) | debut = November 16, 2013 | retired = }} Camille Ligon (July 21, 1986) is an American female professional wrestler known by her ring name Holidead. She is easily recognized for her distinctive face paint and eerie gimmick that according to her Twitter page, describes her as "Representing the darkside. Wrestling demons in and out of the ring." She is also one-half of the tag team Twisted Sisterz with Thunder Rosa. Professional wrestling career Training and early years Ligon trained at the Knokx Pro Wrestling Academy operated by former WWE superstars Gangrel and Rikishi. She made her in-ring debut as early as November 16, 2013 in a KnokX Pro Academy event. She went on to spend three years from 2013 to 2015 in KnokX Pro Academy. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2015-2016) Holidead made her debut on October 25, during the 2015 Mask Fiesta event under the ring name Kairian 2.0, wrestling the Act Ranger (Act Yasukawa) to a Time Limit Draw. The following month on November 25 during the 2015 Goddesses Of Stardom 2015: Stardom Vs. Sendai Girls event, Holidead competed in her first title match against Santana Garrett for the NWA World Women's Championship. The following year in 2016, Holidead and Twisted Sisterz teammate Thunder Rosa challenged team Oedo Tai (Kagetsu & Kyoko Kimura) for the Goddesses Of Stardom Championship. The team finished their year on December 22 with a successful title defense during the televised 2016 Stardom Year-End Climax event, defeating tea Queen's Quest (HZK & Momo Watanabe) to retain the Vendetta Pro International Tag Team Championship World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016) Ligon made her WWE debut during the October 10 episode of Monday Night RAW under the ring name Cami Fields. It marked the rare occasion during which she did not compete in face paint. As a California competitor, Fields served as the local opponent defeated by Bayley. Women of Wrestling (2016-present) In 2016, she began working for Women of Wrestling. In 2019, she began wrestling as a part of a tag team with Siren the Voodoo Doll. Ring Of Honor (2017-present) Holidead made her in-ring debut in a dark match during the third night of the 2017 ROH Global Wars event, where she lost to Sumie Sakai. The following year on February 9, 2018, Holidead returned to compete in a dark match before the ROH Honor Reigns Supreme event. In that dark match Holidead competed in the ROH Women of Honor Championship Tournament, during which she was eliminated in the first round by Deonna Purrazzo. She finally made her televised debut during the December 15 episode of ROH, teaming with Thunder Rosa in defeating Britt Baker & Madison Rayne in a tag match. The following year in 2019, the Twisted Sisterz returned on the January 12 episode of ROH, where they lost a tag team rematch against Britt Baker & Madison Rayne. Holidead made her pay-per-view debut on the opening night of the ROH Road To G1 Supercard event, losing to Madison Rayne. She returned for the second night, teaming with Thunder Rosa in a tag match defeating Madison Rayne & Sumie Sakai. She returned to television on the March 9 episode of ROH in a singles match lost against Mayu Iwatani. On April 14, Holidead wrestled at ROH Masters Of The Craft, losing a match against Jenny Rose. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' **''Darkness Falls'' (Angel Wings) **Unprettier **Bicycle Kick **Spinebuster **Draping DDT **Pumphandle Slam **Pumphandle Stretch **Diving Legdrop **Headbutt *'Tag teams and stables' :*'Twisted Sisterz' - with Thunder Rosa (2016 –) :*Oedo Tai- with Act Yasukawa, Kyoko Kimura, Dragonita, Heidi Lovelace, Hudson Envy, Kris Wolf, Nikki Storm, Thunder Rosa, Star Fire, La Rosa Negra, Kaitlin Diemond, Viper, Diosa Atenea, Kagetsu, Leah Vaughan, Hana Kimura (World Wonder Ring Stardom; 2016 –) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #95 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Renegade Wrestling Alliance' **RWA Women's Championship (2 times) *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' **RPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Thunder Rosa as team Twisted Sisterz *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **Vendetta Pro International Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Thunder Rosa as team Twisted Sisterz External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Arizona Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Orange County Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:1986 births